


Az Úton

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Lincoln csomagtartó tetején - szex, Autóstoppos AU, Autóstoppos!Dean, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Boldog-közös élet, Cas segít a Winchester fivéreknek, Driver!Cas, Happy Ending, Hitchhiker Dean, Human Castiel, Házasság, Időbeli ugrás a történetben, Kevés csúnya beszéd, Kölcsönös bizalom - vonzódás, Kölcsönös szimpátia, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, Orál szex, Sex on the Lincoln Continental, Sofőr!Cas, ember Castiel, férfi prostituált!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Munka cím: stoppos!Dean, sofőr!CasKépek után szabadon fic :) Természetesen volt némi kötöttség, mert ezen a vonalon kellett haladnom, viszont támpontokat is adott. :)15 képkocka, melyből az első 9 viszonylag semleges, a dolgok az utolsó 6 -ban pörögnek fel. :D((Dean kb. 19, (tehát Sam 15) Cas pedig olyan 26 körüli lehet ebben a történetben. Bár a képek nem ezt az életkort mutatják, de ihletben azokat követtem.))Lehet, hogy az USA-ban 21 a felnőtt korhatár - egyes államokban eltérő -, nálunk ilyen a 18 év felett, tehát Dean nagykorúnak számít.





	Az Úton

**Author's Note:**

> A cím szándékos: Kerouac-tól, mivel eredetileg Kripke is onnan vette a karaktereit, Deant és Samet (Sam eredetileg Sal volt) - természetesen ezen kívül semmi hasonlóság nincs. :D

Jó ideje vezetett már. Az idő ugyan szép, és kellemes, de meglehetősen unalmas. Még zenét hallgatni sem volt kedve. 

Minden olyan egyformának tűnt: az út végtelen szürke szalagja, rajta szaggatott, vagy folyamatos csíkkal. Oldalt zöldellő mezők, néha megszakítva fákkal, és bokrok csoportjával. 

Már messziről látta a stoppoló férfit, a feltartott hüvelykujjával. Pillanatok alatt felmérte, ahogy csökkentve a sebességet gördült felé.

Olyan magas lehet, mint ő. Sötét méz szőke hajjal, amire a rátűző napsugár vont glóriát. Farmer, ing, és egy vékony dzseki az öltözete. Messziről látta az íjként meghajló lábait, akár egy igazi cowboy.  
Lehúzta az ablakot, hogy tudjanak beszélni. 

Ahogy behajolt hozzá az ablakon, konstatálhatta, hogy ennyire gyönyörű pasiba rég botlott... és azok az elbűvölő zöld szemei... egy pillanatra elkalandozott, amíg a srác megszólalt.

\- Helló! El tudnál vinni a következő városig?  
Szexisen mélyen zengő hangja volt, olyan, amibe beleremegett. Kiszáradt a szája, meg kellett nedvesítenie az ajkait. Ez nem kerülte el a stoppos figyelmét. Elmosolyodott. Ha ez lehetséges, még szebb lett ez által, mint eddig. 

Várakozóan nézett rá, mire leesett neki, hogy valamit mondania kellene.  
\- Helló! Természetesen el tudlak vinni... feltéve, ha nem magányos autósokra vadászol, hogy kinyírd őket.  
Nem tudta miért mondta ezt, egyszerűen csak kibukott belőle. A srác vigyorgott.

\- Azt hiszem lehetek veled őszinte. A válaszom: igen, és nem. Egy bizonyos szempontból igaz, de ha szó szerint gondolod, akkor nem. 

Mindig tudta, hogy ha valaki hazudik, alattomos, tőrbe csaló, vagy hasonló ártó szándékai vannak. Az ösztönei jelezték, és ha így volt, azonnal riadót fújtak.

Egyáltalán nem érezte, hogy bármi rosszindulat, vagy negatívum sugározna a srácból. Egyszerűen csak hitt neki. Tudta, hogy rendes, és a szó szoros értelmében jó ember. Ezért visszanevetett rá, és azt mondta:

\- Most kíváncsivá tettél! Gyere, szállj be!  
Miután így tett, a fiú bemutatkozott, ő pedig újra beindítva a kocsit, gázt adott. 

\- Köszi, te tényleg egy angyal vagy! - itt egy kicsit elakadt a szava, és elpirult, de kivágta magát a zavarából - Örülök, hogy mégsem kell gyalogolnom, mert kurva hosszú út lenne. A nevem Dean. A tiéd?

\- Castiel.

\- Hmm. Akkor ráhibáztam - mosolygott, s ez még vonzóbbá tette csinos arcát - Képzelem mennyit ugrathattak vele az suliban! A szüleid nagyon vallásosak lehetnek... vagy nem kedveltek, hogy egy angyalról neveztek el? - tette még hozzá könnyedén viccelve.

\- Ami azt illeti, hogy az előbbi válaszoddal éljek: igen, és nem. Pontosabban: elméletileg szerettek, de igen, eléggé vallásosak.

Castiel arcvonásain, mint mikor a napot felhők takarják el, vonultak át az érzelmek, s ebből Dean rájöhetett, hogy érzékeny témát érintett.

\- Bocs, nem akartalak megbántani - visszakozott.  
Pedig szívesen rákérdezett volna arra a részre: hogy-hogy valakit csak elméletileg szeretnek a szülei? De néhány másodperc múlva, erre is megkapta a választ.

\- Semmi baj. Nem tehetek róla, és te sem, hogy a szüleim ultra konzervatív, fanatikus hívők lévén kitagadtak végül... csak mert a saját nememhez vonzódom.

\- Ó, Cas! Annyira sajnálom! Nem tudhattam...  
Arcán őszinte megbánás, és együttérzés tükröződött. 

\- Mondtam már: sose bánd! Egyébként az összes testvéremet angyalokról nevezték el. Michael, Raffael, Gabriel, vagy a fiatalabbak, Hester, Hael, Inias, és Samandriel... ja, és a második legidősebb Lucifer.

\- Mi? Na ne már! Tényleg a bátyádat Lucifernek hívják? - kerekedtek el, a hitetlenkedéstől a szemei.

\- Igen, de ő jobb szereti, ha Luke-nak nevezik. 

\- Hát, meg tudom érteni - nevetett felszabadultan Dean. 

\- Neked van testvéred?

\- Igen, de csak egy, Sammy. Ő az én mindenem. Anyánk meghalt négy éves koromban, amikor kigyulladt, és leégett a házunk. Az öcsém csak hat hónapos volt. Apa pedig teljesen kifordult magából, és inni kezdett. Ott voltunk neki mi, velünk kellett volna törődnie, de ehelyett csak magával, a vesztesége feletti bánatával volt elfoglalva. Minden fájdalmát italba fojtotta... közben minket meg elhanyagolt, napokra magunkra hagyva. 

\- Sajnálom, Dean! - mondta Castiel egyszerűen, és közben a jobb kezét a zöld szemű srác combjára tette.

Bár az érintésben nem volt semmi szexuális, őt mégis jóleső érzés töltötte el. Ez a férfi valahogy más volt. Nem lekezelő, mohó, vagy tudj' isten valami perverz. 

Dean a testéből élt. Ezzel tartotta el magát, és Samet, ingázva egy útszakaszon oda-vissza, hogy kihasználva a szexre kiéhezett sofőröket, magukat ételhez, tetőt a fejük felé, és Sam taníttatását biztosíthassa.

Soha senki nem beszélt vele úgy, mint ahogy most Cas tette vele. Senki nem volt hozzá annyira őszinte, és szeretet teljes, mint ő. Ezért is nyílt meg felé azonnal. Mintha mindig is rá várt volna. 

Castiel előre hajolva bekapcsolta a rádiót, halk, háttér zenével, és könnyedebb témákra terelte a beszélgetést. Kiderült, hogy annak ellenére, hogy Dean jobban otthon volt a filmek világában, nagyon sok mindenben hasonló volt az ízlésük. 

Mikor beszélgetésük közben Dean gyomra megkordult, Cas figyelmesen felajánlott neki a szendvicseiből, mert mindig fel volt készülve a hosszabb utakra. Kávé termoszban, szendvicsek, és egy hatos egységcsomagú sör.  
Ezeket rendszeresen pótolta, amikor fogyóban voltak, úgyhogy most nagyon is jól jött. Dean teljesen le volt nyűgözve. Főleg, mikor a hűtőtáskában ráakadt valami csomagra, s mikor megnézte, nem akart hinni a szemének. Tele volt mennyei fahéjas almás pitével! 

\- Istenem! Mennyire szeretlek most!  
Cas kissé zavartan, elpirulva nézett rá, mire Dean megmutatta neki a pitét, szemeiben csupa kérdéssel, hogy ugye megkóstolhatja. 

\- Ja, az! Egyél csak nyugodtan abból is... és mondd meg, ha nem ízlik. Magam sütöttem. 

\- Viccelsz velem, Cas! Tudsz pitét sütni? A nevedet imáimba foglalom! - jegyezte meg vicces hangsúllyal, nevetve, majd beleharapva a pitébe, lehunyva a szemeit, arcára átszellemült kifejezés költözött - Hmmm! Ez valami mennyei! Neked ezzel kéne foglalkoznod! Komolyan mondom, tényleg!

Cas nevetett rajta, mert Dean a sütit úgy tömte a szájába, mint valami mókus, és miközben rágta, mókás képeket vágott. 

\- Ha ennyire ízlik, vihetsz belőle Sammynek is.  
Dean jó kedve hirtelen elszállt. Meghatotta, hogy Castiel ennyire gondoskodó vele. Csendesen válaszolt.

\- Köszönöm, Cas! 

S ő ebből sejtette, érzelmi aknamezőre tévedt.  
Egy ideig hallgattak. Csak a csöndes zene szólt az autórádióból. Minden olyan gyorsan történt. A következő percben Dean megcsókolta Cast, s ő pedig visszacsókolt. Élvezte a fahéjas almáspite ízt. Félre kellett állniuk, ha nem terveznek romantikusan szörnyet halni.

Dean egyre inkább rákapcsolt, és kutató kezei Cas lábai között jártak. Az öltönyének nadrágján keresztül simogatta félkemény erekcióját, ami most egyre határozottabb lett.

Fürge, gyakorlott ujjak, kigombolták a nadrágját, és előhúzták az immár teljesen kemény péniszét. Mindketten szaporábban vették a levegőt.  
Mielőtt Dean rábukott volna, előtte villám gyorsan félmeztelenre vetkőzött, lehúzva magáról egyben a felsőket. 

Aztán Dean csodákat művelt a szépséges szájával, a nyelvével, és az ujjaival. Olyan dolgokat, amiben eddig egyetlen partnere sem tudta részesíteni. Feje ütemesen mozdult le és fel, hol lassan, hol pedig gyorsabban, teljesen random, de annyira, annyira jól... ha ilyen a mennyország... partnere most odarepíti, ebben egészen biztos volt. 

Lihegés, nyögés, és a cuppogó hangok, na és persze Dean mantraként felhangzó neve keveredett a halk zenei aláfestéssel. Tökéletesen hangzott. Cas úgy érezte magát mint egy különleges hangszer, és Dean kibaszott virtuózul játszott rajta. 

Nem kellett hozzá hosszú idő, hogy elérkezzen a gyönyöre, és partnere szépséges szája, minden cseppjét mohón elnyelte, csak akkor engedve ki a száján, amikor túlérzékennyé vált. Cas ki volt facsarva, de érzelmileg, közel csordultig telt elégedettséggel, és boldogság hormonnal. 

Magához húzta Deant, hogy csókjával is kifejezhesse háláját. Az már csak hab a tortán, hogy miközben saját ízét megízlelte, - és persze az odaadó nyelvmunkától - újra keményedni kezdett. 

Megtörve a csókot egy ideig hosszasan néztek egymásra, némán kommunikált a smaragd, és a zafír tekintet.

Dean elvigyorodott, előhúzott egy extra síkos, bordázott, színes-szagos óvszert, a fogaival feltépte a csomagolást, bevette a szájába akár egy rágógumit, és úgy görgette fel Casre, mintha éppen a szájával kényeztetné. Egy másik hasonló tasakból pedig, még egy adag síkosítót kent rá. 

Ezután Dean teljesen vetkőzni kezdett Cas apró, kapkodó segítségével, míg teljesen ruhátlan állt előtte, és a kocsi hátuljához húzta őt, előre hajolva csábítóan, felfedve titkát: a nedvesített zöld dugót, a hátsójában.  
Castiel le akarta venni a ruháit, de Dean nem engedte. 

\- Hagyd csak! Azt akarom, hogy így dugj meg!  
Cas Dean mögé lépett szorosan, végig simítva a gerincén, a combjain, majd végül a fenekén, de mindezt úgy tette, mintha valami különleges ajándékot érintene. 

\- Cas! Kérlek! - röppent a fohász a zöld szemű srác szájáról, s az említett reagált is rá, kihúzva a dugót, hirtelen nem tudva hova tegye, a dísz zsebkendőjébe csomagolva, az öltönye zsebébe rakta. 

Lehajolt a rugalmas félgömbökhöz, megmasszírozta őket, csókokat hintett rá. Csodálta a milliárdnyi szeplőt, amik apró csillagjegyekként borították a bársonyos bőrt. 

Beleöltötte nyelvét a mohó, ráncos, rózsaszín lyukba, két ujjával is benyomulva, előbb ki-be mozgó, majd ollózó mozgással stimulálva a prosztatát, ami Deant ficánkolásra, és elhúzódó nyögésre késztette.

\- Baszd meg, Cas! Akarlak! Gyere, most!  
Ezek a mondatok varázsszavakként hatottak, Castielben elfordítva egy kapcsolót. Párat masszírozott még a szerszámán, és óvatosan, mégis erőteljesen benyomult Deanbe, majd mikor benne volt tövig, előbb lassan, később már büntető ütemben mozogni kezdett. 

Dean ellent tartott, sőt, néha csábítóan mozgatta is a fenekét, ami még durvább mozgásokra késztette Cast. Szerencsére kihalt útszakaszon álltak félre, de talán jobb is, mert Dean elég hangosan adta tudtára, mennyire élvezi magában partnere erőteljes lüktetését.

Csaknem egyszerre élveztek el, és Cas rárogyva Dean testére, csókolta a nyakát, pár perc múlva pedig elfordítva őt kissé, aztán a száját is.  
Dean megfordult, ahogy kiesett belőle Cas. Hevesen megcsókolta. Közben lehúzta róla a gumit, csomót kötött rá, és egy bűvész ügyességével tüntette el. 

Cas a kocsiban nedves törlőkendőket keresett, majd azzal hozta helyre Deant, aki hálás volt mindezért, és sebesen felöltözött.  
Mindketten visszaültek a kocsiba. Egymásra nevettek, mint akik közös titkon osztoznak. Újra megcsókolták egymást, majd Cas indított.

Bal kezét a kormányon tartotta, de a jobb kezének ujjait időnként összefűzte Deanével.

Mire odaértek Silvertown-ba, a kék szemű férfi már mindent tudott Deanről. Nem ment egyszerűen, mivel időnként meg kellett állniuk, mikor a srác makacskodott, hogy nem érdemli meg őt, hanem valaki nálánál jobbat. Ilyenkor Castiel megállt, áthajolt hozzá, és nemcsak szavakkal, de csókokkal is, meg kellett győznie az érzelmeiről, mert tántoríthatatlanul hitt Deanben, és abban, hogy lehet közöttük valami mély, és komoly kapcsolat. 

Segíteni akart a testvéreken, és meg is tette. Pár hónappal később pedig nyitottak - Gabriel hathatós segítségével - egy kávézót, ahol a világ legjobb pitéit készítették közösen. Kilenc hónap múlva Cas és Dean összeházasodtak, és többek közt Sammy is nagyon büszke volt rájuk, aki boldog bentlakója lett egy magán sulinak, ahonnan könnyebben felvehették majd a Stanfordra. 

Az élet megváltozott a Winchester testvérek számára, és Dean hinni kezdett végre abban, amit az anyja mondott kiskorában, hogy az angyalok vigyáznak rá.

Ez így volt, az angyala pedig egy arany Lincolnnal gördült be az életükbe, meséssé varázsolva azt. 

\--- The End ---

01.30.2018. Tuesday 07:42

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a művem, kérlek hagyj számomra kudost ❤️ - megnyomva a gombot, köszönöm. ❤️


End file.
